


5 Times They Separated Us +1 Time They Didn’t

by Namgangs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times They Separated Us + 1 Time They Didn’t.<br/>(หรือ 5 ครั้งที่ภารกิจแยกฮอว์คอายกับควิกซิลเวอร์จากกัน +1ครั้งที่ไม่เป็นแบบนั้น)</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times They Separated Us +1 Time They Didn’t

1.

คลินท์ถอนหายใจทันที เมื่อพบเด็กหนุ่มผมสีควันบุหรี่แอบอยู่มุมห้องเปลี่ยนเสื้อที่เขาย่างเท้าเข้าไป

“ไม่ใช่ว่าเธอต้องไปแล้วหรือไง?” คลินท์ถามพร้อมกับหันหลังให้อีกฝ่ายแล้วปลดเปลื้องเสื้อผ้าลำลองของตัวเองออก

คลินท์ได้ยินเสียงเพียโตรขยับ น่าจะเป็นการยักไหล่ “สายสักนาทีคงไม่มีใครว่า” เด็กหนุ่มเอ่ยเสียงเรียบไม่มีแววขี้เล่นตามปกติ และไม่มีคำพูดอะไรโยนตามมา เงียบ ไม่มีแม้แต่คำหยอกเย้าร่างกายเปลือยเปล่าของเขาตลอดการสวมเครื่องแบบฮอว์คอายจนเรียบร้อย

คลินท์เลิกคิ้วสูงแล้วเอี้ยวตัวหันไปมองเด็กหนุ่มแม็กซิมอฟฟ์

เพียโตกอดอก หลังพิงกับตู้เก็บของ มองคลินท์เขม็ง “ผมรู้สึกไม่ดี” เพียโตรปริปากหลังจากโดนจ้องกลับเขม็ง พูดจบก็หลบสายตามองปลายเท้าตัวเอง ผมสีเทาปรกหน้าผากจนปิดบังดวงตาของควิกซิลเวอร์จากสายตาของฮอว์คอาย “ถ้าคุณตกอยู่ในอันตราย..แล้วไม่มีใครไปทันล่ะ ถ้าไม่มีใครช่วยคุณได้นอกจากผม และผมไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนั้น เพราะผมอยู่ที่อื่น”

เพียโตรพึมพำเสียงแผ่วเบา งึมงำอยู่ในลำคอ ฟังแทบไม่ได้ศัพท์ถ้าไม่ใช่หูแหลมๆของคลินท์

“เจ้าเด็กบ้า” ฮอว์คอายถอนหายใจแต่ห้ามรอยยิ้มไม่อยู่ ชายวัยกลางคนย่างสามขุมเข้าไปหาเพียโตร ก่อนดึงร่างบางทว่าเต็มไปด้วยกล้ามเนื้อของเด็กหนุ่มเข้ามากอด “แยกกันแค่ภารกิจเดียว ฉันไม่ถึงตายหรอกน่า”

ร่างเพียโตรเกร็งในอ้อมแขนของชายวันกลางคน เหมือนไม่รู้จะตอบรับความใกล้ชิดแนบเนื้อแบบนี้ยังไงดี แต่เมื่อคลินท์ไม่ผละออก กล้ามเนื้อของเด็กหนุ่มก็ผ่อนคลายลง เอนร่างตัวเองเข้าหาร่างที่เดี้ยกว่าเล็กน้อยของคลินท์

“สัญญาก่อนสิ” เพียโตรผละหนีจากอ้อมกอดของนักธนู แล้วยกมือขึ้นกำคอเสื้อของคลินท์ ดึงร่างเล็กกำยำเข้ามาใกล้ ช้อนสายตาขึ้นสบนิ่ง นัยน์ตาของเด็กหนุ่มเต็มไปด้วยความดื้อดึง ราวกับหากไม่ได้คำสัญญาที่ต้องการ ควิกซิลเวอร์ไม่มีวันแยกจากฮอว์คอายไปไหน

คลินท์มองเด็กหนุ่มนิ่ง คำสัญญาติดอยู่ที่ปาก ไม่ใช่เพราะคลินท์ไม่มั่นใจในความปลอดภัยของตัวเอง แต่เพราะในหัวกำลังสำรวจ ไตร่ตรองเจ้าหนูลมกรดว่าอะไรทำให้อีกฝ่ายปรารถนาจะได้ยินคำสัญญาขนาดนั้น

หางตาของคลินท์เผลอเหลือบขึ้นมานาฬิกาบนผนัง ที่เข็มยาวส่งเสียง ตึก ตึก เป็นจังหวะ ตามนิสัย ก่อนตัดสินใจว่าเพียโตรสายสำหรับภารกิจเกินกว่าจะอยู่ให้เขาพินิจวิเคราะห์จนปรุโปร่ง

“ฉันสัญญา ฉันจะไม่เป็นอะไร” คลินท์ยอมแพ้และให้สิ่งที่เพียโตรต้องการ เด็กหนุ่มผมสีควันผงกหัวก่อนปล่อยคอเสื้อของคลินท์ และ –วูบ หายไปก่อนที่คลินท์จะกระพริบตาด้วยซ้ำ รู้สึกแค่ลมวิ่งผ่านร่างกายไป

2.

“เขายังเด็กอยู่” คลินท์เอ่ยเสียงต่ำพร่าราวกับเป็นคำขู่ ใช่ เขาจงใจให้มันเป็นคำขู่ จะบ้าหรือไง จะส่งเพียโตรออกไปทำภารกิจคนเดียว? ฝันไปเถอะว่าเขาจะยอม สตีฟเสียสติหรือไง ยังไม่พอ คนอื่นดันเห็นด้วยได้ไง? “มันอันตรายเกินไป ฉันไม่เห็นด้วย”

สตีฟทำหน้าลำบากใจ และกำลังจะเอ่ยแก้ตัว แต่กลับโดนเพียโตรที่จู่ๆลุกพรวดขึ้นยืนเอ่ยแทรก “เด็กแล้วไง ป่านนี้ผมยังต้องพิสูจน์ตัวเองอีกเหรอ? ผมไม่ใช่อเวนเจอร์เหมือนคุณหรือไง?”

คลินท์หันมองเด็กหนุ่ม แล้วขมวดคิ้ว เพียโตรทำราวกับว่าโดนคำพูดเขาทำร้ายอีโก้จนแตกเป็นเสี่ยง น้ำเสียงควิกซิลเวอร์ตัดพ้อระคนเสียใจ

เด็กโง่ ..ฉันพูดเพราะเป็นห่วงนาย ไม่ใช่เพราะดูถูกสักหน่อย คลินท์อยากจะเอ่ยความในใจดังๆ ถ้าไม่ใช่ว่ามีพยานรู้เห็นในห้องมากเกินไป

“เพียโตรมีความสามารถพอที่จะทำภารกิจนี้” สตีฟอธิบาย ขัดความตึงเครียดที่ก่อตัวเงียบๆแต่ล้นทะลักระหว่างฮอว์คอายกับควิกซิลเวอร์ ที่ทำให้ทั้งห้องกริบ

“ฉันไม่เห็นด้วย” คลินท์ย้ำเสียงหนักแน่น เลื่อนสายตาเคร่งเครียดของตัวเองจากเพียโตรไปที่สตีฟแทน “อย่างน้อยก็ส่งฉันไปกับเขา”

“อย่าดื้อหน่อยเลยน่า คลินท์” นาตาชาเอ่ยขัดขึ้น แบล็ควิโดว์ประชิดตัวเขาพอที่จะวางฝ่ามือบนไหล่เขาตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ไม่รู้ “งานนี้ต้องใช้ความเร็ว ถึงนายไปด้วย แต่ไม่มีพลังแบบเพียโตรก็เปล่าประโยชน์”

คลินท์กำลังคิดหาข้อโต้แย้งที่ดีพอจะหักล้างคำพูดของคนอื่นๆได้ แต่ลำคอกลับแห้งผาก

เพียโตรแทรกขึ้นเสียงดัง ไม่เปิดโอกาสผู้ใหญ่ในทีมพูดอะไรเกี่ยวกับภารกิจของตัวเองต่อ “ผมไม่ต้องการพี่เลี้ยงเด็ก โดยเฉพาะตาลุงแก่ๆที่ช้ายังกะเต่า ..ภาระ”

แวนด้าตีแขนฝาแฝดเข้าให้อย่างจัง เด็กหนุ่มกระตุกแขนที่โดนตีแบบตกใจ แล้วขมวดคิ้วมองแฝดน้องตัวเองเหมือนอยากจะพูดว่า ‘ก็มันจริงนี่’

คลินท์รู้ว่านาตาชาพูดมีเหตุผล ภารกิจนี้ต้องการแค่คนเดียว คนที่เร็วเป็นลมแบบเพียโตร ถึงเขาไป ก็จริงอย่างที่เพียโตรว่า เป็นได้แค่ ‘ภาระ’

ถึงงั้นก็เถอะ คลินท์รู้สึกหงุดหงิดจนแทบบ้า เขาหันขวับไปมองเพียโตร ปากเผลอเอ่ยไปตามอารมณ์ที่ครุกกรุ่นข้างใน ไม่ทันได้คิดอะไรทั้งนั้น

“อยากโง่รนหาที่นักก็ไป”

ตาของเพียโตรแวววาบ สั่นระริก คลินท์แยกไม่ออกว่าเด็กหนุ่มผมสีควันรู้สึกโกรธ หรือ รู้สึกเสียใจมากกว่ากัน

.

คลินท์เสียใจที่พูดไปแบบนั้นก่อนเพียโตรจะไป ฮอว์คอายกำมือควิกซิลเวอร์ที่นอนบนเตียง สายน้ำเกลือระโยงระยาง ไม่ได้สติ แก้มบวมเปล่งเป็นสีเขียวช้ำเลือดช้ำหนองแน่น

ถ้าไม่ใช่คลินท์ดื้อดึง หิ้วแวนด้าออกตามหาเพียโตรทันทีที่สัญญาณของเด็กหนุ่มขาดหาย โดยไม่ปรึกษาใคร บางทีเพียโตรอาจจะ–

“เจ้าเด็กโง่” คลินท์พึมพำ ยกมือเพียโตรขึ้นสัมผัสกับแก้มตัวเอง ฝ่ามือของอีกฝ่ายยังอุ่นอยู่ ข้อมือยังมีชีพจรเต้นตุบๆ เป็นหลักฐานของการมีชีวิตอยู่ นั่นทำให้นักธนูสงบลงอย่างน่าประหลาด

คลินท์ไม่โทษเพียโตรแม้แต่นิดเดียว ..คลินท์โทษคนอื่นๆ

3.

“ครั้งนี้ระวังตัวให้ดี” คลินท์เอ่ยเสียงราบเรียบอบอุ่น ไล้นิ้วไปตามเส้นผมสีควันของเพียโตรจากด้านหลัง “ฉันไม่อยากเป็นคนแบกร่างนายเปื้อนเลือดอีกแล้ว”

เพียโตรเงยหน้าขึ้นมองคลินท์ที่ยืนคร่อมหัว ก้มลงมามองเด็กหนุ่มที่นั่งอยู่กับเก้าอี้ม้านั่ง

“บอกตัวเองเถอะน่า ตาลุง” เพียโตรครวญราวกับเบื่อบทสนทนานี้เต็มทน “คราวก่อนเพราะดันต้องฉายเดี่ยวแล้วไปเจอตอหรอก ..แต่ปกติ มีที่ไหน ใครจะทำ อะไรควิกซิลเวอร์ทัน รู้ตัวอีกทีก็ลงไปนอนกับพื้นกันหมดแล้ว”

“ปากดี” คลินท์อมยิ้มแล้วก้มลงงับปลายจมูกรั้นๆของเด็กหนุ่มเบาๆ

เพียโตรหน้าขึ้นสีเรื่อแต่พยายามปกปิด ทำเป็นไม่รู้สึกรู้สา แสร้งขมวดคิ้วแน่นทำเหมือนรำคาญ “นั่นอะไรน่ะ” 

“จูบนำโชค” คลินท์ตอบหน้าตาย

เล่นทำเอาเพียโตรเกือบสำลักน้ำลายตัวเอง ละล่ำละลักจนช่วงแรกของประโยคติดอ่าง “จ..จูบ…จูบบ้าอะไร เพ้อเจ้อ แบบนั้นเรียกว่าจูบที่ไหน”

คลินท์ยกมุมปากขึ้น กระเซ้าปนท้าทาย “แล้วแบบไหนเรียกว่า..จูบ?”

เพียโตรหน้าแดงกว่าเดิม ลามไปยันถึงใบหู ให้ตายเหอะ น่ารักชะมัด ขณะที่ชายวัยกลางคนกำลังดื่มด่ำกับการจ้องโลมเลียใบหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มคราวลูก เพียโตรยันตัวขึ้น ใช้ริมฝีปากตัวเองแตะกับริมฝีปากของคลินท์ รวดเร็วสมชื่อควิกซิลเวอร์ ไร้เดียงสาสมกับอายุ แค่อวัยวะหนึ่งแตะกับอีกอวัยวะหนึ่ง ไม่มีลิ้น ไม่มีการประทับค้าง ดื่มด่ำ ทั้งที่แบบนั้นสัมผัสกลับติดฝังแน่น ความอ่อนนุ่มและอุณหภูมิอุ่นๆของริมฝีปากเพียโตรที่ผ่านมาและไปอย่างรวดเร็ว ยังติดอยู่บนริมฝีปากคลินท์

“จูบนำโชค” เพียโตรทวนคำพูดของคลินท์ ลุกขึ้นยืนทั้งๆที่ยังหันหลังให้กับฮอว์คอาย แต่คลินท์เห็นหลังหูเด็กหนุ่มแดงแจ๋ไม่ยาก ถ้ามองเลยไรผมสีผิดธรรมชาติไป “อย่าให้ใครซัดคุณล้มล่ะ ผมอุตส่าห์ยกตำแหน่งกระสอบทรายส่วนตัวให้คุณในใจแล้ว”

“กระสอบทราย?” คลินท์ถามฮัมทวนคำนั้นในลำคอ แสดงความสนอกสนใจ

เพียโตรหันมา ใบหน้าไม่แดงแจ้ดอย่างที่คลินท์คาดหวังจะได้เห็น เด็กหนุ่มฉีกยิ้มยียวน “ผมซัดคุณล้มได้คนเดียวไง”

คลินท์ยิ้มอ่อนให้เพียโตร บางครั้งชายวัยกลางคนสงสัย ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ที่เขาคิดว่าคำพูดปากดียียวนของเพียโตร น่ารักมากกว่าน่าหมั่นไส้

บางทีอาจจะตั้งแต่แรกเลยก็ได้ คลินท์สรุป เพียงแต่ทีแรกเขาไม่กล้ายอมรับ

“เธอก็ระวังตัว อย่ามัวแต่เล่น ตั้งสติกับสนามรบตรงหน้าให้ดี จัดการส่วนของตัวเองให้เสร็จแล้วค่อยกลับมาช่วยคนอื่น”

เพียโตรกลอกตา ครางในลำคอกึ่งรำคาญ “รู้แล้วน่า ไม่เป็นไรหรอก ลุงเถอะ..เป็นคนธรรมดาแท้ๆ อย่าซ่าบุกเข้ารังโจรล่ะ ผมไม่อยู่ด้วยนะคราวนี้”

“หึ” คลินท์ส่งเสียงเยาะขึ้นจมูก ไม่อยากเชื่อว่าจะต้องโดนเด็กรุ่นลูกสอน

 

4.

“ควิกซิลเวอร์” คลินท์เรียก แต่เด็กหนุ่มไม่มีปฏิกิริยาโต้ตอบ จนชายนักธนูเลือกง้างมือตบอีกฝ่าย พร้อมกับตะโกน “เพียโตร!”

แฝดแม็กซิมอฟฟ์คนพี่กระพริบตา ก่อนเหมือนเพิ่งเห็นคลินท์ที่อยู่ตรงหน้า ในอ้อมแขนสั่นระริกของเพียโตร ร่างแวนด้านอนนิ่ง เลือดไหลจากช่องท้องอาบเสื้อผ้าเป็นสีแดงฉาน

“ตั้งสติหน่อย” คลินท์สั่งเสียงเข้ม “ตอนนี้เหลือแค่เธอคนเดียวที่ทำได้”

ริมฝีปากของเพียโตรสั่นระริก หากไม่ใช่สถานการณ์แบบนี้ คลินท์คงดึงเด็กหนุ่มเข้ามาจูบ ให้ตายเหอะ โดยเฉพาะสถานการณ์แบบนี้ เขายิ่งต้องการมากที่สุด แต่นั่นไม่ใช่ตัวเลือกที่ส่งผลดีกับเพียโตร

ควิกซิลเวอร์เหลือบสายตาขึ้นแล้วมองผ่านไปด้านหลังแนวป้องกันด้านหลังคลินท์ ศัตรูมากเกินกว่าที่สมาชิกอเวนเจอร์เพียงคนเดียวจะรับมือไหวกำลังเข้ามาใกล้

“เพียโตร” คลินท์ยื่นมือประคองหน้าเด็กหนุ่มให้หันกลับมามองที่ตัวเอง “ตั้งสติ แล้ววิ่งให้เร็วที่สุดที่เธอทำได้ ไปที่แท่นพลังงานแล้วหยุดมันซะ”

ลูกกระเดือกของเพียโตรเคลื่อนไหวอย่างเชื่องช้าในสายตาของคลินท์ น้ำลายของเด็กหนุ่มคงเหนียวหนืดในลำคอ เพราะเมื่อเพียโตรเปิดปากเอ่ย เสียงที่ออกมาแหบพร่า แปร่งไม่คุ้นหูเอาซะเลย

“ผ..ผม..ผมเสียคุณกับแวนด้าพร้อมกันไม่ได้”

คลินท์กลั้นหายใจโดยไม่รู้ตัว ราวกับหัวใจหยุดเต้นไปชั่วขณะ ความเจ็บปวดของเด็กหนุ่มที่ออกมากับน้ำเสียง และนัยน์ตาแดงกล่ำที่พร้อมจะร้องไห้ได้ทุกเมื่อ พาลทำให้คลินท์รู้สึกแตกสลาย ไม่อยากป้อนคำสั่งที่อาจจะทำให้เพียโตรต้องเหลืออยู่คนเดียว ตายอย่างโดดเดี่ยว

คลินท์รู้ว่าเพียโตรเลือกจะอยู่ที่นี่ แม้จะมีโอกาสที่จะตายทั้งสามคนเกินเก้าสิบเปอร์เซ็นต์ มากกว่าทิ้งให้คลินท์และแวนด้ามีโอกาสตายถึงเก้าสิบเก้าเปอร์เซ็นต์ แล้วเอาชีวิตตัวเองรอด

แต่คลินท์ยอมไม่ได้ที่จะให้เพียโตรตายที่นี่

“ถ้าเธอไม่ไป ทุกคนจะตาย ฉัน แวนด้า แนท วิชั่น ..ทุกคนในเมือง” คลินท์ปล่อยมือที่ประคองใบหน้าของเพียโตรออก และช้อนร่างของแวนด้าออกจากอ้อนแขนของเพียโตร เด็กหนุ่มยื้อร่างฝาแฝดโดยสัญชาตญาณ ก่อนจะค่อยๆยอมปล่อยแวนด้าให้คลินท์

“ฉันสัญญา ฉันจะปกป้องแวนด้าให้ดีที่สุด ด้วยชีวิตของฉัน แต่เธอต้องไป เดี๋ยวนี้”

“ร..เราไม่ควรแยกกัน” เพียโตรลังเล “ถ้าผมแบกคุณไว้บนหลังแล้วอุ้มแวนด้าไปด้วย..”

คลินท์ตบหน้าเพียโตรก่อนที่เด็กหนุ่มจะพูดจบประโยค ควิกซิลเวอร์เบิกตากว้างไม่เห็นการโจมตีนั้น และยังไม่เชื่อเต็มร้อยว่าโดนอะไรเข้าไป

“แบบนั้นเธอจะโดนยิงก่อนฝ่าวงล้อมไปได้” คลินท์อธิบาย เริ่มเหลืออดเต็มทน เวลานับถอยหลังลงเรื่อยๆ บางทีโอกาสอาจจะหมดไปแล้วด้วยซ้ำ แม้แต่ควิกซิลเวอร์ก็โกงเวลาแห่งความตายไม่ได้ เมื่อมัจจุราชรอคอยอยู่หน้าประตู

คลินท์ตัดสินใจดึงเพียโตรเข้ามาจูบ ดุดัน รุนแรงกว่าที่คลินท์ตั้งใจ เขาไม่เคยปฏิบัติกับเด็กหนุ่มแบบนี้ แต่เวลาที่กระชั้นชิด สถานการณ์ที่เลวร้าย อารมณ์ที่พลุกพล่าน คลินท์ห้ามตัวเองไม่ได้ คลินท์ใส่อารมณ์และความรู้สึกทั้งหมดลงไปในจูบ ทั้งคำรักที่เขาไม่เคยบอกอีกมาก่อน และคำบอกลาที่เขาพูดไม่ออก

ความปราถนาที่จะให้เพียโตรมีชีวิตอยู่ต่อ ความโกรธแค้นต่อโลกที่ไม่ยุติธรรมให้เวลาเขากับอีกฝ่ายน้อยเกินไป ความเศร้าโศกเมื่อนิสัยมองโลกในแง่ร้ายจินตนาการถึงภาพเพียโตรทำไม่สำเร็จ ตายอย่างโดดเดี่ยวห่างไกลจากเขา

และความหวังว่าเขาและอีกฝ่ายจะรอดกลับไปได้ทั้งคู่

“ผมรักคุณ”

เพียโตรหายไปอย่างรวดเร็ว คลินท์ไม่แน่ใจด้วยซ้ำว่า เด็กหนุ่มเอ่ยคำนั้นก่อนไป หรือสายลมและหูของเขาเล่นตลก

ฮอว์คอายอุ้มแวนด้าซ่อนในที่ลับตา หยิบลูกธนูขึ้นมา ยืนขึ้นและเล็งไปที่กองทัพศัตรู

.

เพียโตรทำสำเร็จ เขารอด แวนด้ารอด ทุกคนรอด ราวกับปาฏิหาริย์ ทุกวันนี้คลินท์ก็ยังไม่อยากเชื่อ

5.

คลินท์ฝันร้าย บางครั้งภาพที่เพียโตรล้มลงตรงหน้า พร้อมรูกระสุนบนร่างจากศึกอัลตรอนกลับเข้ามาในหัว บางครั้งก็เป็นภาพเพียโตรอาบเลือดนอนหายใจโรยรินจากภารกิจฉายเดี่ยว

เพียโตรเองก็คงมีเหตุผลของตัวเองเช่นกันที่ทำตัวแปลกไป หวงเขามากขึ้น ในภารกิจที่ทำด้วยกัน คลินท์รู้สึกถึงสายตาของเพียโตรคอยมองหาเขาตลอดเวลา ราวกับลูกหมาที่มองหาเจ้าของทุกนาที

บางครั้งเขาหายไปจากสายตา และพบว่าอีกฝ่ายใช้พลังวิ่งมาหยุดตรงหน้าเขา ซ่อนสีหน้าโล่งใจไว้ไม่มิด แต่ปากไม่พูดอะไร ทำราวกับคลินท์ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นการจงใจตามหาเขา ไม่ใช่การเจอโดยบังเอิญ

คลินท์เองก็ไม่พูดอะไร เขาเป็นเหมือนกัน ห่วงเด็กหนุ่ม คอยสอดส่องอีกฝ่ายจนไม่เป็นมืออาชีพ

ยากที่สุดคือการต้องแยกจากกันอย่างสิ้นเชิงหลังจากเหตุการณ์ที่ทุกคนเกือบตาย

“มอสโค” เพียโตรเอ่ยสั้นๆ อีกฝ่ายเคาะประตูห้องของฮอว์คอายตอนตี 1 และถือวิสาสะเดินเข้ามานั่งบนเตียงของเจ้าของห้องทั้งๆที่ยังไม่ได้รับเชิญ

“ปักกิ่ง” คลินท์เอ่ยจุดหมายปลายทางของเพียโตรกลับไป ยกเก้าอี้มานั่งคร่อมอยู่ตรงข้ามกับเพียโตรบนเตียง

“3 เดือน” เพียโตรเอ่ยน้ำเสียงเหือดแห้ง คลินท์แทบนึกน้ำเสียงยียวนร่าเริงตามปกติของอีกฝ่ายไม่ออก “3 เดือนระยำ” เพียโตรสบถเมื่อคลินท์เลือกที่จะนิ่ง

“ฉันจะโทรหา” คลินท์ตัดสินใจเอ่ยในที่สุด แต่เขารู้ว่านั่นไม่ใช่ปัญหา ไม่ใช่ความเหงาที่กัดกินเขาและเด็กหนุ่มจนนอนไม่หลับ

แต่ก็คุ้มค่ากับการพูดออกไป เมื่อนัยน์ตาของเด็กหนุ่มประกายระยับร่าเริงขึ้นมาบ้าง เพียโตรยกมุมปากขึ้นยิ้มเอ่ยต่อรองด้วยน้ำเสียงกระล่อน “วิดีโอคอล”

คลินท์ถอนหายใจ “ก็ได้”

“เช้า-เย็น?”

คลินท์เลิกคิ้วสูง มองเพียโตรราวกับอยากถามว่าเอาจริงหรือพูดเล่นกวนประสาท ก่อนเจ้าของห้องจะยอมแพ้ รับคำเรียบๆ “เช้า-เย็น”

รอยยิ้มกับชัยชนะไม่อยู่บนใบหน้าเด็กหนุ่มนานอย่างที่คลินท์หวัง ความเงียบน่าอึดอัดก่อตัวขึ้นในห้อง

“ไม่น่าเชื่อว่ายังไม่มีใครตาย” เพียโตรเลือกที่จะทำลายความเงียบก่อน เด็กหนุ่มไม่ได้พูด ‘ครั้งนี้อาจจะถึงคราวก็ได้’ ออกมา แต่คลินท์ได้ยินเต็มสองหู แค่มองหน้าขมขื่นของเพียโตร

“และจะไม่มีใครตายในอนาคต” ให้ตายเถอะ คลินท์เองยังไม่เชื่อคำพูดตัวเองเลยด้วยซ้ำ ทำไมเพียโตรถึงจะเชื่อ?

“ใครจะรู้” เพียโตรเถียงทันควัน ไม่หลบสายตา

“ฉันจะไม่เป็นไร” คลินท์เอ่ยขึ้นมาโดดๆ ให้คำสัญญาก่อนที่อีกฝ่ายจะร้องขอ หวังว่านี่คือสิ่งที่เพียโตรต้องการ เหมือนกับครั้งแรกที่ต้องทำภารกิจแยกกัน “เธอจะไม่เป็นไร” ฮอว์คอายเอ่ยหนักแน่น “จะไม่มีใครเป็นอะไร ฉันสัญญา”

เพียโตรคิ้วขมวดราวกับอยากเถียงว่าคลินท์ไม่มีทางรู้ ไม่มีวันมั่นใจ เป็นคำสัญญาหลอกลวง ก็แค่คำโป้ปด แต่เด็กหนุ่มเลือกที่จะพยักหน้าและพึมพำว่า “ก็ได้” กลับมา

คลินท์สงสัยว่า ‘ก็ได้’ หมายถึงอะไร ‘ก็ได้ถ้าคุณเชื่อแบบนั้น ผมเชื่อก็ได้’ หรือ ‘ก็ได้ถ้าอยากโกหกตัวเองแบบนั้น’ หรือ ‘ก็ได้ ผมหยุดเถียงก็ได้’

เพียโตรไม่พูดอะไรต่อจากคำว่า ‘ก็ได้’ แต่เอนตัวลงนอนกับเตียง พลิกตัวไปอีกฝั่งที่ติดกำแพง หันหลังให้คลินท์เจ้าของเตียงนิ่งงัน

“ผมนอนไม่หลับ” เด็กหนุ่มพูดกับกำแพง แต่มันก้องไปทั่วห้อง จนกระทบเข้าแก้วหูของคลินท์ “ขอนอนที่นี่ได้มั้ย?”

เขาไม่ได้ตอบ แต่ลุกจากเก้าอี้และนอนลงบนเตียง ดึงเพียโตรให้พลิกตัวหันมา แม็กซิมอฟฟ์คนพี่พลิกตัวมาตามแรงดึงอย่างว่างง่าย แต่ก้มหัวไม่ยอมให้มองหน้า เลื่อนตัวเองให้ต่ำลง จนหัวตกหมอน ซุกหน้ากับแผ่นอกของคลินท์

ฮอว์คอายดึงผ้าห่มขึ้นคลุมร่างตัวเองและเด็กหนุ่ม ก่อนจะใช้แขนท่อนบนกอดอีกฝ่ายแน่น จมูกของคลินท์จมอยู่ท่ามกลางเรือนผมสีควันบุหรี่ ที่กลิ่นเหมือนมิ้นท์ ไม่มีอะไรเหมือนบุหรี่สักนิด

เป็นครั้งแรกหลังจากภารกิจครั้งก่อน ที่ทั้งคู่หลับจนถึงเช้าโดยไม่มีฝันร้าย

+1

คลินท์เช่าโรงแรมข้างสนามบิน ส่งข้อความชื่อโรงแรมกับเบอร์ห้องให้เพียโตร แลกกับไฟท์กลับและตารางเวลาเที่ยวบินของเพียโตรตั้งแต่เช้า

การหาข้ออ้างผละหนีจากนาตาชาเป็นอะไรที่ยากที่สุด แต่เขาก็ทำสำเร็จ คลินท์ก้มมองนาฬิกา ทันทีที่คิดว่าเพียโตรควรจะอยู่หน้าประตูได้แล้ว ออดก็ดังขึ้น

เพียโตรโผเข้าจูบทันทีที่เขาเปิดประตู ทำเอาคลินท์เซเพราะน้ำหนักของร่างอีกฝ่ายที่โถมเข้ามาโดยไม่ได้ตั้งตัว

“หัดจูบแบบนั้นมาจากปักกิ่งหรือไง?”

คลินท์ไม่นึกไม่ฝันว่านั่นจะเป็นคำพูดแรกของเขาหลังจากไม่ได้เจอกัน 3 เดือน แต่ก็เกิดขึ้นไปแล้ว

เพียโตรหัวเราะร่า ใช้ศอกผลักประตูห้องให้ปิดสนิท แล้วจูบคลินท์อีกครั้ง ลิ้นของอีกฝ่ายไล้บนริมฝีปากของเขาอย่างขี้เล่น ก่อนสอดเข้ามาอย่างเร่าร้อนช่ำชอง

คลินท์ละลายในอ้อมกอดของคนเด็กกว่า เพียโตรลากเขาออกจากหน้าประตู กระแทกเขาเข้ากับผนังห้องข้างเตียง ปลดเปลื้องกระดุมบนเสื้อทุกเม็ด ทำทั้งหมดนั่นด้วยเวลาไม่ถึงสองวิด้วยความเร็วเหนือมนุษย์

“รอไม่ได้เลยหรือไง” คลินท์บ่น ไม่อยากยอมรับว่าการเร่งรีบของเพียโตรจนถึงขั้นใช้พลังเหนือธรรมชาติ ทำให้เขามีอารมณ์ขึ้นมา

“รอมา 3 เดือนแล้วไง” เพียโตรตอบ นัยน์ตาเป็นประกายระยับ ปล่อยมือที่ดันร่างของคลินท์ติดผนัง แล้วถอดเสื้อยืดตัวเองออกทางหัว

“ตกลงว่าหัดจูบแบบนั้นมาจากไหน” คลินท์ถอดเสื้อเชิ้ตที่ยังคาอยู่บนร่างออก พร้อมปลดซิบกางเกง คนแก่กว่าถามแบบคาใจ ไม่พยายามแม้กระทั่งจะปิดบังความหึงหวงในน้ำเสียง

ก็ในเมื่อครั้งล่าสุดที่เพียโตรเป็นคนจูบเขา อีกฝ่ายจูบได้ไร้เดียงสายังกับเด็กประถมหอมแก้มผู้ปกครอง

“หึง?” เพียโตรถามยั่ว มุมปากกระตุกขึ้นยิ้ม เรียกสายตากินเลือดกินเนื้อจากคลินท์ไปได้

“อย่าให้ฉันถามซ้ำ” คลินท์ขู่เสียงแหบพร่าเหือดแห้ง รู้สึกตัวเองน่าสมเพชมากกว่าน่ากลัว

และเหมือนเพียโตรจะรู้สึกว่าเขาน่ารักมากกว่าน่ากลัว ถึงได้ยิ้มกว้างจนแก้มแทบฉีกน่าหมั่นไส้แบบนั้น

“ตาลุงบ้า ลืมได้ไง” เพียโตรกล่าวหา “คุณไงที่สอนผม”

คลินท์ม่นคิ้ว จำไม่ได้

เพียโตรครางแบบไม่อยากจะเชื่อที่คลินท์ลืมไปแล้ว “ตาแก่งี่เง่า ก็จูบที่ทำให้ผมบอกรักคุณไง” เด็กหนุ่มกำมือชกเข้าที่อกของเขาแบบหมั่นไส้

‘ผมรักคุณ’ เสียงของเพียโตรตอนที่คลินท์ผลักไสไล่ส่งอีกฝ่าย และเตรียมใจตาย ดังก้องในหูอีกครั้ง ดังกว่าครั้งแรกที่เขาได้ยินจริงๆซะอีก

“..นึกว่าคิดไปเองซะอีก” คลินท์พึมพำออกไปโดยไม่รู้ตัว เขานึกว่าเสียงที่ได้ยินก่อนเพียโตรจะหายตัวไปเป็นแค่จินตนาการ เป็นแค่สายลมและสมองของเขาเล่นตลกกับความต้องการลึกๆที่เขาอยากจะได้ยิน

“นึกไปเองกะผีสิ” เพียโตรสบถแล้วจูบคลินท์อีกครั้งยืนยันความทรงจำนั้น “ผมรักคุณ ได้ยินยัง?”

คลินท์หัวเราะและหอมแก้ที่แดงขึ้นสีเรื่อๆของเพียโตร “ฉันก็ร..”

โทรศัพท์ในกระเป๋ากางเกงคลินท์สั่น พร้อมท่อนฮุคของเพลง Run boy run ดังจากโทรศัพท์ในกระเป๋ากางเกงของเพียโตร ขัดจังหวะคำพูดของคลินท์พอดิบพอดี

ต่างฝ่ายต่างยกโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมาดู

“แนท/แวนด้า” พูดขึ้นพร้อมกัน ก่อนต่างฝ่ายต่างขมวดคิ้ว

“แวนด้าโทรมาเฉพาะเวลามีภารกิจใหม่แล้วต้องตามตัวผม” เพียโตรเอ่ยเบาๆ ลำคอแห้งผาก เด็กหนุ่มถือโทรศัพท์ในมือ มองคลินท์เหมือนให้อีกฝ่ายเป็นคนตัดสินใจว่าตัวเองควรรับหรือเปล่า

คลินท์ฮัมเสียงในลำคอรับรู้ แต่ไม่ละสายตาจากโทรศัพท์ตัวเองจนหยุดสั่น และตามมาด้วยการสั่นเตือนสั้นๆข้อความเข้า

“ทางนี้ก็ภารกิจเหมือนกัน”

“แล้วเอาไง..” เพียโตรถาม เสียงผิดหวังมากไปกว่าครึ่ง ทำใจว่าต่างคนต่างต้องแยกย้ายกันไป

คลินท์เงยหน้ามองเพียโตร มองใบหน้าอีกฝ่ายที่ไม่ได้เห็นกับตาตัวเองมากว่าสามเดือน มองหน้าเด็กหนุ่มที่เห็นได้ชัดว่าอยากบอกให้เขาอยู่ แต่ไม่กล้าพอ

คลินท์แย่งโทรศัพท์ในมือเพียโตรมากดปิดเครื่อง ก่อนโยนทั้งของตัวเองและของเด็กหนุ่มไปที่ถังขยะอย่างแม่นยำราวกับจับวาง

“เฮ้!” เพียโตรเอ่ยเหมือนจะประท้วง แต่ตากลับเป็นประกาย ราวกับรอให้คลินท์ทำแบบนั้นมาทั้งชีวิต

คลินท์ผลักเพียโตรล้มลงบนเตียง

“ฉันรอเธอมาสามเดือน” คลินท์เอ่ยลอดไรฟัน ราวกับแค่คิดถึงเวลาที่ไม่ได้เจอกัน ก็ทำให้หงุดหงิดโมโหแทบบ้า “แค่วันเดียว คนอื่นรอเราได้อยู่แล้ว”

เพียโตรยิ้มจนแก้มปริกับคำพูดระคนหงุดหงิดนั่น คว้าแขนอีกฝ่ายดึงล้มลงมานอนบนเตียงด้วยกัน ก่อนพลิกตัวขึ้นนั่งคร่อมร่างของคนแก่กว่า

“ฮีโร่ของผม”

.

คลินท์ไม่เสียใจสักนิดที่โยนโทรศัพท์ทิ้งถังขยะ

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
